


Take me

by kazuma85



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazuma85/pseuds/kazuma85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren gasped as his back connected to the cold wall. One minute he was sitting with Levi in the dining hall and the next, the corporal was grabbing him by his jacket and crushing him against the said wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take me

Eren gasped as his back connected to the cold wall. One minute he was sitting with Levi in the dining hall and the next, the corporal was grabbing him by his jacket and crushing him against the said wall. Panic rose suddenly, wondering what had he done wrong. Was Levi blaming him for the deaths of his squad members after all? He took one brutal beating from him in the court so he could surely endure another one.

"Heichou..." He murmured, deciding to try reasoning with Levi and maybe escape the assault.   

Eren hissed as Levi's fingers tangled into his hair and gave a painful pull to the side. "What the... Ow!"

"I want you to do something for me," Levi whispered, glaring at him.

"W-what, sir?"   

Hard, warm lips pressed against his own with such force that Eren's head banged against the stone behind him. He made a weird little sound, completely dazed by the action. The kiss was rough, bruising and not in the least affectionate.

Why would it be? Eren always thought that Levi merely tolerated him because of hope that he was Humanity's boon and not bane. He certainly didn't expect a kiss so he just stood there, unmoving and not responding.

Levi didn't seem to like his passiveness because he bit his lip, not hard enough to draw blood, but enough to sting uncomfortably. The teen jumped, grunting at the feeling, causing Levi to give an annoyed sigh and pull back.

"I saw the way you keep looking at me, Eren. I thought you wanted this," he accused, sliding his hand down Eren's body until he cupped his crotch and squeezed. One perfect eyebrow rose at the contact. "Correction: I _know_ you want this."

The teen whined, blushing furiously. "I-I do... Just... Surprised me..." There was no point in lying, especially when having Levi's iron grip on his junk. He swallowed nervously and hesitantly put his hands on Levi's hips. Was it okay, like that?

"S-so, you want me t-to do something for you?"

"I want you to fuck me." Levi said bluntly.

Eren's jaw dropped. "Excuse me?"

Levi stepped even closer, until his groin was rubbing against Eren's thigh and his lips tickled the boy's ear. "I want you to put your cock in me and fuck me until I'm no longer able to walk." The words were murmured in such a low voice that it almost made Eren salute and scream ' _Yes sir_ '.

"Oh my god," was what he actually managed to utter.

"Is that a yes then?" Levi asked, rubbing at Eren's cock.

"Uh-huh," the teen managed, gripping Levi's wrist. "S-slowly... Or I'll be done, like, _now_."

"So eager," Levi smirked, undoing the boy's belt and zipper.

"Wait, here?! What--" Eren gasped as a warm hand took hold of him. No one ever touched him _there_ before. He whined, letting his head roll back against the wall. If Levi wasn't careful he really would be shooting within seconds.

Levi pumped him slowly, running his thumb over the tip, rubbing pre-essence around. His eyes were fixed on Eren's face, taking in every little gasp and moan. Levi enjoyed his sounds very much, Eren could tell.

"You're big. I like that," Levi purred, lowering his mouth to nibble on the side of Eren's neck.

A flush of embarrassment burned his face and ears, as well as a weird sense of smugness. Levi actually praised him. A little bolder, Eren let his hands slip down and back from Levi's hips onto the curves of his ass. It was perfect, small and firm and it fit into Eren's hands like it was meant to be. He squeezed the globes and pulled Levi even closer, to feel him grind against his leg.

"You're hard too," he stated the obvious, making Levi snort against his neck.

"Fascinating, isn't it?" The words were dripping with sarcasm, but Levi didn't stop his attentions. He sucked on the sensitive skin under Eren's jaw, tongue teasing here and there, making the boy mewl softly.

Suddenly, Levi disappeared from Eren's line of sight. As he blinked down, Levi's hot, wet tongue licked up his shaft before the head of his cock disappeared between his thin lips. Levi worked the tip of his tongue against him, teasing for a short while and then sucked him in.

"Heichou!!" Eren yelled at the ceiling, feeling like he might just _die_ from pleasure.

"Gotta make you wet... But you're leaking so much as it is..." Levi murmured, gripping the base of his dick before sucking it back into his mouth.

Eren dared to peek down, hoping he wouldn't come just from seeing the scene. Holding his breath, he saw that he was only half way in. If he could... Deeper...

Levi almost gagged and gripped him by his hips, frowning. "Behave," he warned, swallowing the excess of saliva and precome. "I'm out of practice, don't need you to make it even harder."

"S-sorry..." He watched mesmerized as Levi took him back in, circling his tongue around. If that was Levi being out of practice, he wondered how loud he'd scream if he weren't.

Trembling hands found Levi's soft hair, fingers digging into his scalp, playing with the neatly shaved hairs on the back of Levi's head. "My god, heichou... Feels amazing..."

Levi hummed, unfastening his trousers with his free hand. He stopped his attentions on Eren and sucked on two of his fingers instead. Eren could only stare, mesmerized at how Levi's tongue worked, covering them with saliva. With dripping wet fingers, Levi reached into his pants and Eren could only guess what he did next. Groaning softly, Levi continued to please the teen with his mouth, looking more and more 'in the mood'.

At first he seemed very cold and harsh to Eren, but as minutes passed he couldn't but notice how the heichou's cheeks became tinged pink, the light sheen of sweat on his brow... And the quiet and muffled moans around Eren's cock.

It felt _and looked_ divine. 

Levi released him with a final twist of his tongue and looked up, eyeing the boy expectantly.

"Well? Am I going to have to do everything by myself?"

That seemed to kick Eren into gear. He reciprocated Levi's prior actions and grabbed him by his top, pulling him to stand up. Eren turned and pinned the older man against the wall, kissing him urgently. He could feel Levi's hands grabbing fistfuls of his shirt, nearly tearing it apart. He heard something rip, but couldn't care less.

He kissed his way down Levi's throat, until he had Levi's mouth pressed against his ear.    

"Fuck me," came a raspy request which made Eren's cock twitch.

He hastily pulled Levi away from the wall and then pushed him over to the table they had been sitting at earlier. Unsure how Levi wanted it, Eren began to lean over him, trying to make him hop onto the table.

"H-how," Eren asked, caressing the warm skin under Levi's shirt before sliding into his pants and pulling them down along with his underwear.

Levi smirked and pushed at his chest to make more space between them. He turned and rested his upper body against the table, propped slightly on his forearms, giving Eren a clear view of his behind.

"Oh wow," Eren gasped, tentatively reaching to touch heichou's smooth ass. He squeezed with both his hands, spreading the cheeks more to see the tight entrance, wet from Levi preparing himself. He used his thumbs to massage around it, causing Levi to grunt. So sensitive.

He spat into his trembling hand, slickening himself up more just for good measure and pressed the tip of his cock against the twitching hole. He could hear Levi's breath hitch and he watched enthralled how the man tilted his hips just a little for better access.

First thing he learned – being too gentle just wouldn't do it.

"Heichou..."

"Just do it. I'm not gonna break."

Eren pushed harder and then something gave. He started to slide slowly in, the hot tightness sucking him deeper, making his eyes roll back.

"Oh my god, Levi," he whispered, not even registering he'd used the other man's name.

A low moan from Levi almost made him come. He froze, cock twitching and sending jolts of pleasure through his pelvis. "I-I don't think I'll last long..."

"Just go slow, you'll get used to it," Levi was strangely mellow, a weird look on his face.

"What's wrong? Am I hurting you?"

"No..." Levi said through clenched teeth. "I'm just trying really hard not to scream like a bitch... Because, you stupid brat, you feel fucking amazing..."

Eren lost his composure and plunged deeper, causing them both to cry out. He felt Levi's body pulsing around him, making it hard to move as slow as he'd wanted.

He was completely inside Levi. Tight, hot and smooth Levi. Breath shivering ridiculously, Eren pulled back slowly and pressed back inside in one continuous motion. He repeated it _really slowly_ a few times until he was certain he wouldn't blow his load unexpectedly.

Levi was trembling underneath him, head hanging down while hiding his face.

"Heichou," Eren whispered passionately, caressing the sides of Levi's thighs, fingers tracing the darkened stripes of his skin, where the years of using 3D gear have left their marks. Instinctively, he pushed Levi closer to the table and slid his hand under the corporal's right knee, raising it to the surface of the table.

Levi's body opened even more and he gasped the boy's name, hips twitching in tiny motions, making Eren smile. He began to move faster, the sensation of Levi's tight grip making his whole body tingle. He bent over Levi, completely covering his smaller frame and sucked on the exposed shoulder.

He was still getting used to the whole 'fucking' deal, and he angled his thrusts differently to see if Levi liked it more. He didn't expect him to holler, though.  

"H-holy fucking shit, Eren!"

 

Did heichou stutter?

 

"What did I do?!"

"Keep doing that," Levi panted, undulating as much as he could under the teen.

"Like this?" Eren rolled his hips, thrusting hard and deep.

"Fuck yes!" Levi moaned, throwing his head back, almost butting Eren's face.

The boy was _thrilled_. He was the one doing this to Levi. He was making him melt on that table, making him howl like that, as if he'd forgotten his whole unapproachable attitude.

And his heichou was beautiful like that – the thin layer of perspiration down the middle of his back, his flushed face, his damp hair sticking to his temples and forehead...

"Heichou, heichou," Eren whined like he was the one being fucked. He sped up, unable to hold back any longer. "I'm gonna come..."

Levi gasped, hurriedly grabbing his hand and shoving it down between his legs. "Wait for me," he grunted, putting his hand over Eren's and pumping a few times to show him what he liked.  

The teen shook all over, holding onto the last bits of self-control. He gritted his teeth, hand working fast over Levi's cock... Levi's cock which was slick and wet and dripping... He wondered shortly how it would feel inside him but then Levi suddenly cried out, growing even harder under his touch, the tight passage getting impossibly tighter, pulling Eren into sweet oblivion.

Eren had no idea who began to come first. All he was aware of was the feeling of spilling himself into Levi's warmth, and the big, hard cock that was pulsing in his hand.

Panting, Eren collapsed onto his corporal. Small shocks of pleasure still zipped through his body, caused by the occasional twitch in Levi's insides. As he went soft, he slipped out and gently stroked Levi's hips and sides, making the older man stand straight and cast him a look over his shoulder.

There was a smirk. A smirk that promised more as soon as they've recovered enough for a new round.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> And here is a lovely pic that White_Youkai drew for this oneshot :)   
> http://whiteyoukai.tumblr.com/image/65992984938  
> Go shower her with favs! :3


End file.
